Buffy: Adopt a Spike
by Katrinelife
Summary: After Lies My Parents told Giles makes a wish so Buffy will see the true side of Spike but things don't turn out as planed. Enter Buffy Adopt a Spike.
1. Default Chapter

Please review when no one does I assume no one's reading and that means the story will be ended swiftly.  
  
After Buffy closed the door in Giles face he left the house and walked into the back yard. As he stood by the porch he wondered where he went wrong in training Buffy and how could she stand the silence of this back yard so much.  
  
"Hello Mister you look like you could use some help", stated a young man as he came out of the bushes  
  
"I assure you I don't, so would you kindly leave me alone", said Giles as he looked at the man  
  
"Oh come on tell old Jason what's the matter", persisted the man  
  
"It's just this girl she thinks she knows everything, I wish Buffy could see Spike for what he truly is and have to truly deal with him so she'll know what's really going on", wished Giles  
  
"Your wish is my command", laughed Jason as his skin mutated into deep lines and then he disappeared  
  
"Oh lord what have I done", screeched Giles as he headed for the door  
  
Buffys room  
  
"Why does Giles think he has to know everything he left so I could learn, why couldn't he have stayed gone", asked Buffy to herself as she lay on her bed  
  
"May be it was so you could find out", replied Jason as he appeared in her room  
  
"What the hell", asked Buffy as she jumped up and the room morphed so they were now in a cemetery and Spike was sitting on a bench.  
  
"Why the bloody hell do I stay Buffy obviously doesn't love me so why do I take the abuse", asked Spike as he dropped his head back  
  
"Spike can you give me a hand", asked Buffy but Spike didn't respond  
  
"He can't hear you, only I can hear and see you", said Jason  
  
"Why are you doing this", asked Buffy as she faced Jason  
  
"One Rupert Giles made a wish to me, he wanted Buffy, you to see the true side of Spike and then once that happened see if you'll care for him, so I made it happen by setting things in motion so you can see Spikes complete history", answered Jason as Spike started moving in reverse and they floated to follow him  
  
"So what, you're the vengeance demon for surrogate fathers to daughters, like Haley is children to care givers and Anya was women to men", asked Buffy as she saw herself talking to Spike out side of Woods shed  
  
"Sorta but the important parts are coming so watch carefully and I'll talk to you soon", said Jason as he disappeared  
  
"Just wonderful I have a war to fight and thanks to Giles I have to take a trip down memory lane", yelled Buffy as she saw Wood turn on the song that made Spike go crazy, and then the images began to move faster  
  
Summers Residence  
  
"What's the matter Giles", asked Willow as he stormed into the house  
  
"I think I might have made a wish to a vengeance demon and Buffy may be in danger from Spike", answered Giles and to that the pair ran up to Buffys bedroom to find it empty  
  
"If it's a vengeance demon then we should talk to Anya and also Spike", said Willow as she exited the room leaving Giles staring off into space  
  
Ten minutes later living room  
  
"I haven't seen Buffy since she came to the shed where Wood almost killed me thanks to Giles and Buffy gave a speech of how if he tried something like that again I'd kill him and the important thing was that she'd let me", stated Spike as he sat on the couch  
  
"What's going on Willow, Xander said you needed to talk to me", asked Anya as she walked in  
  
"Giles made a wish to a vengeance demon named Jason that might be affecting Buffy", answered Willow  
  
"Jason's not exactly a vengeance demon, what did you say exactly Giles because there might be no chance of getting Buffy back alive", stated Anya in shock  
  
Field in the middle of nowhere  
  
"How are you doing", asked Jason as he looked at Buffy who was leaning against a sod wall  
  
"Feel like hell", answered Buffy as she tried to regain control of her body  
  
"I know it must be difficult seeing a year in a minute but your Spike has been alive or undead for 137 years and you've only seen fifteen so far", stated Jason  
  
"You've got to be kidding I've see good Spike and bad Spike, what else am I suppose to see", asked Buffy as she stood on her own  
  
"That's not his true side but you will see by the end of this", said Jason as he disappeared and the scene started to move again  
  
Summers Living room  
  
"Jason was once a vengeance demon who dealt with fathers taking vengeance on daughters but then he did vengeance on a woman who was his haft sister and it made him go crazy, after that he left D'hoffren and started trying to help girls who had people taking vengeance on them", said Anya to the Scooby's and sits  
  
"But you said Buffy could die so how could that bloody be helping her", stated Spike  
  
"Well if Giles expectations come true Buffy will die but if they don't she'll live", answered Anya  
  
"Giles what did you want Buffy to see from the wish", asked Xander  
  
"That Spike was evil and couldn't be trusted", answered Giles as he regressed to cleaning his glasses  
  
"Bloody great Watcher you've probably sent her to before I had a chip or a soul", said Spike as he walked pissed off out of the room  
  
"Is there anything we can do to get her back before Jason makes the decision to try and kill her", asked Willow  
  
"No there's no way he has magic's even more powerful then yours and he's not under the control of D'hofferan", answered Anya  
  
Basement  
  
"Do you think Buffys not going to make it", asked Amanda as the sits sat amongst the training equipment  
  
"Probably you heard how she's facing an evil Spike", stated Kennedy  
  
"That's true but they said it was this Jason guys decision if Buffy died or not, it's not Spikes", added Rona  
  
Back Porch  
  
"Bloody ass holes can't do nothing to rescue the Slayer the person that saves all their miserable asses", said Spike as he set on the back porch staring out at the night. Everyone sat moping around for two hours waiting for any sign of Buffy but instead they saw something else.  
  
"We have a problem", screamed Spike as he ran back into the house  
  
"We know they' re out front too", stated Xander as he carried a bunch of boards and nails into the kitchen  
  
"We need to get Buffy back now there has to be ten or twelve turakhans out there and some crazy preacher guy", replied Willow as she put a protection spell on the now boarded up door  
  
Buffy collapses in a wooded area where she hears the yelling and screaming of young boys as they beat a four-year-old William.  
  
"You may feel like crap at the moment but you're at the last stop you've seen the majority of Spikes life and now it's for the second part of Giles wish, you can stop his pain if you want", said Jason as he looked at the group of boys  
  
To that Buffy slowly stood up stumbling over to the boys and picked the four-year-old William off the bottom, finally holding him to her unsteady side.  
  
"What the hell", asked Buffy as there was now two Williams one still being beat up and the other in Buffys arms  
  
"What is going on who are you miss please don't hurt me", cried the William Buffy was holding  
  
"My name's Buffy and I'm not going to hurt you, I don't know what's really happening but I think he does", answered Buffy as she looked at Jason  
  
"Giles wished that you could see the true side of Spike and he is the true side of Spike, scared, vulnerable and needing love, the second part of Giles wish was that you deal with him so you know what's really going on", replied Jason  
  
"So how does that make two Williams", asked Buffy still not understanding  
  
"I can not effect the time line thanks to Anyanka so there has to be one here so you will still receive Spike and another you can care for as he grows up, completing the wish", answered Jason with a smile  
  
"I want my Mommy", cried William as he watched his Mother walk straight by them yelling for the boys to get away from the other William  
  
"Can't be done, I refuse to undo the wish and Willow will not be able to undo it, so get use to one another because this woman here is going to care for you if she passes my test and if she doesn't you both die", answered Jason as he looked at Buffy  
  
"What is it with you vengeance demons and death", asked Buffy  
  
"It's just how we are and if you don't answer correctly you'll both die", answered Jason causing William to cry even more  
  
"William I know you're scared but this guy here changed time and I have no way of stopping him because he's a magical demon and even though I'm a Slayer which means I'm good, Jason will just disappear if I try and beat him up so we have to listen to him and hopefully my friends can do something even through he thinks they can't", whispered Buffy as she gently held the crying boy as he watched his Mother carrying away the other William  
  
"What if you can not get me back to my Mother", asked the whimpering William  
  
"I'll care for you because in a way it's my fault that you're away from your Mother. I'm facing a great evil and my best fighter is your future self, the you that stays with your Mother and one of my friends doesn't like him so he tried to get me to hate him but it didn't work", said Buffy as she pulled all her maternal instincts to comfort the boy  
  
"So what you love this Spike guy", asked William through tears  
  
"That's what I'm here to find out, tell me Buffy do you love and trust Spike aka your older William", asked Jason as he picked up Williams cowboy hat and pair of glasses of the ground  
  
"No I don't, I care for him but I don't love him", stated Buffy as she looked at the ground  
  
"If you don't tell me the truth remember you and Little William die", answered Jason as he looked at Buffy intently 


	2. Two

"We're going to have to face them, Buffy isn't back yet and they will get through the force field soon", yelled Willow to the Sits as everyone was grabbing weapons  
  
"We have another problem Wood just pulled up", added Xander who was looking out the window  
  
"Why did he choose to be the Principal doesn't he know they always get eaten", stated Dawn  
  
"Come on let the turakhan have him, one dead is good with all the sits still alive", said Spike as he followed everyone out of the house anyways  
  
With Buffy  
  
"Do you love Spike even after everything that you've seen", asked Jason as he stepped closer to the pair producing a double barrel shot gun  
  
"Please Miss Buffy tell him the truth", cried William as he hugged her tighter  
  
"Fine I love Spike I don't care what he's done in the past it was all cause and effect, a guy said he rather have a spike through his head instead of hearing Spikes poetry, Cecily said he was beneath her that's why he freaked when I said it, so if I show him that I care and love him he will care and love me back I see that now, the demon was never truly part of him he was just hurt when he did most of the bad stuff the rest was his desire to be love even if it was from Drusilla", replied a breathless Buffy  
  
"Good you did learn something from seeing him and how he became the man he is today", said Jason as the gun disappeared and a folder appeared  
  
"Now will you please let me go home and let William go back to his mother", asked Buffy  
  
"I'm sorry but I can only fulfill your first request, you can take good care of Little William and you can make him into a good person and your Spike will help you if you can show him the love you spoke of here", smiled Jason and to that he handed Buffy the folder along with Williams hat and glasses  
  
"Where are we", asked William as the forest disintegrated and Buffys bedroom appeared  
  
"My home, put on your hat and glasses we have to get outside", said Buffy as she looked out her window to see the fighting going on out front  
  
"What are those, are they monsters", asked William as Buffy stood him on the ground and gave him his things, also throwing the folder on her bed  
  
"They're a type of vampires and I'm a Vampire Slayer", stated Buffy as she grabbed a cross bow and broad sword out of her weapons chest  
  
"What should I do", asked William as he chased the running Buffy out of the room fumbling trying to put his glasses and hat on  
  
"You're going to distract the turakhan so I can get a better shot at them", answered Buffy as they reached the door  
  
"I'm scared what if they get past you and eat me", stated William  
  
"I won't let that happen, my mission is to keep my family and friends safe and you're my friend", said Buffy with a gentle smile  
  
"Okay what do I say", asked William  
  
"That's the fun part", laughed Buffy  
  
Front Yard  
  
"We can't hold them off much longer", screamed Xander as everyone was barely holding on and only two of the eleven turakhan had been killed  
  
"Don't you think we bloody know that", asked Spike as he killed one more turakhan  
  
"Howdy vamps you think you all big and tuff well guess what I am the Big Bad Cowboy", yelled William as he stood at the top of the porch with his hat pulled low over his eyes  
  
"Is that kid crazy or something", asked Wood as five turakans headed for the easy kill  
  
"No he's smart", said Buffy as she shot two of the turakans from the roof then jumped down and took another out with the sword  
  
"Nice to see you're still alive luv and who's your little friend", stated Spike as he held a turakan steady while Kennedy sliced its neck turning it to dust  
  
"Oh sorrrry but Jason the vengeance demon took things a little to serious about Giles wish of me seeing the true side of you, took a long time", answered Buffy while turning another turakan to dust  
  
"Grrr, Arg", taunted William from the porch as a turakhan cornered Rona to the porch railing, the boys taunts caused it to look at him giving the girl enough time to kill the demon  
  
"Thanks kid", replied Rona as they watched Buffy and Spike dust the last two  
  
"No problem", said William as everyone headed for the house nursing different wounds  
  
"Good job the missions the only thing that matters right", smiled Buffy as she picked him up and they walked into the house  
  
"What", asked Wood in confusion  
  
"Oh oops that's right that's what your Mother use to say but I have a different mission that's to protect my friends and family", stated Buffy as she sat William on the couch  
  
"Let's get everyone patched", replied Xander as he brought out the first aid kit  
  
"I wanted to apologies to you Buffy but Jason apparently has an extra power to make people say the W word, but you're safe so everything turned out alright", said Giles as he looked at Buffy  
  
"Rona you're not hurt that bad can you do me a favor and take my little friend into the kitchen for a moment I don't want him to see or hear what's coming next", replied Buffy as she had William take Ronas hand  
  
"Sure Buff, so kid would you like some soda or hot chocolate", asked Rona as she walked out of the room with William  
  
"Do you have any marshmallows", asked William before they were out of hearing distance  
  
"Tell me Anya is there any way to counteract one of Jasons spells", asked Buffy  
  
"No, he no longer works with D'Hofferen so he controls his own wishes", answered Anya who was shocked that even before she had finished her sentence Buffy had slammed Giles in the nose causing him to fall back on the couch  
  
"Buffy calm down what you saw couldn't have been that bad", replied Willow as she stopped Buffy from hitting Giles again  
  
"Giles wished I'd see what Spike was truly like and that I could deal with him, well how do you think your head would feel after seeing some ones life a year a minute and Spike being over one hundred years old and then for the deal with him part being responsible for a four year old him", asked Buffy as Giles sat up stunned  
  
"Hold it that kid that Rona just left with that's Spike as a kid", asked Xander with a laugh as he was bandaging a sits arm  
  
"Yes Xander that's Spike from 1859 but he's not known as Spike he's a four year old human named William who's been taken away from his mother with no way of getting back", stated Buffy  
  
"Bloody Hell", cried Spike as he sat next to Giles on the couch in shock 


	3. Three

"A child from 1859 in 2003 how is he to survive", mumbled Giles through his bloodied lip  
  
"Buffy what are these papers I found on your bed, they're birth and adoption that say you and a William Vamire are adopted Mother and Father to a William Groove", stated Dawn as she walked in and handed Buffy the folder Jason gave her  
  
"That's Jasons hand writing isn't it", asked Anya as Buffy shuffled through the papers  
  
"Dear. Buffy, Hopefully you've finally come to your senses that William will be staying with you and William Vamire who you should know is your older William or Spike. I've enclosed some documentation for both Spike and Little William, Spike so he can be a haft way normal person I suggest a line of work as one of those guys that toss people out of clubs. For Williams he's your adopted son and you can enroll him in school you know he is at that age. Good Luck with your latest apocalypses, hope you and your friends live. Signed, Jason The Vengeance Demon as you said but more vengeance against Giles as you'll soon see", read Buffy aloud  
  
"Buffy you think you're going to be able to play Mommy to a Mommy less child and defeat the First", asked Willow  
  
"I don't know Wills but", started Buffy as she noticed William and Rona standing in the door way  
  
"Does this mean I can not have my Mommy back", asked William as tears started to well  
  
"Young William, Jasons magic can not be undone, I never meant for this to happen to Buffy or you. I just wanted Buffy to see that Spike was evil", answered Giles  
  
"Please no, no, no", cried William as Buffy responded by taking him in her arms and picked him up  
  
"Giles why'd you have to make the kid cry he's pathetic enough as is", stated Xander as Williams hat fell off allowing the Scooby's to see his curly brown hair and his piercing blue eyes full of pain  
  
"What is the kid manic depressant or somehthin", asked Wood as he stood in a corner nursing his wounds  
  
"Will you please get rid of what you're carrying against Spike, look at this kid four years old and no mother I know you were there once, I even saw you in that little yellow rain coat and boots. So Spikes Mother loved him with all her heart and yours could only see the mission to save the world, give it a rest", screamed Buffy as she walked out of the room  
  
"Welcome to another round of kick the Spike, I might as well start chargin a buck fifty for each kick ", replied Spike as he followed Buffy to the back porch  
  
"It's going to be okay William you don't have to be scared to be here", whispered Buffy as she sat on the steps with the crying boy on her lap  
  
"It can not be, everything is so different you have monsters, odd clothes and so may odd objects Miss. Rona showed me the refriduator and the light switch", said William through gulps of air  
  
"Okay William calm down, Spike sit down and don't arch your eye brow", stated Buffy so both Spike and William did as they were told  
  
"What can I do Luv I'm not that good with kids", asked Spike  
  
"On the contrary you're very good with Dawn and this is you so you know what frame of mind you were in as a child", stated Buffy  
  
"So he is me that stayed with Mommy, how can he be so old but look so young", asked William as he huddled on Buffys lap  
  
"I got turned into a nasty vampire and was the big bad for many years, but now I have my soul back and I help Buffy fight evil with the white hats", answered Spike  
  
"And that's why I Love him because he changed on his own and wasn't forced to get his soul", said Buffy as Spike arched his eye brow  
  
"Are you both going to care for me together now that I'm staying here", asked William  
  
"Buffy we've got a problem", stated Dawn as she walked out on the porch  
  
"Well what is it", asked Buffy wondering what the delay was for  
  
"Do you remember when you went all inviso and Mrs. Krogoer the social worker, well she's out of the asylum you sent her to and she's apparently William social worker and she's also checking up on me at seven am today", replied Dawn with a sad look  
  
"Okay I see the problem how the bloody hell are we going to hide fifty stakes, twelve sits, and a geek in a pear tree", laughed Spike as he looked at the tree in the back  
  
"Have you killed them yet", asked Andrew who was hanging on to a branch  
  
Should I have Buffy pass or fail again? I wonder. 


	4. Four

"Okay listen up sits, inspection by the state tomorrow and it decides whether or not I can keep William and if things are all right for Dawn, so I need your help", stated Buffy as she walked into the living room  
  
"What can we do, little William's a sweet kid and doesn't deserve to be put in the system", replied Rona  
  
"Same for me what do you need", added Kennedy  
  
"Sits we need all the stakes and weapons out of sight, Xander I need you to set up the spare room to look like a childs, Willow I hate to ask but could you conger some clothes and toys, I need to get William and Spike presentable", stated Buffy to the offers of help  
  
"No problem Buffy we know how much William and Spike mean to you", said Willow then she exited the room  
  
"Sure I'll fix the little nipper some furniture but what are you going to do about all of the sits", asked Xander  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Dawny, happy birthday to you, you look like a monkey and you smell like one too", sang Spike and William as they came in carrying birthday signs and the sits sleeping bags  
  
"Don't you remember Dawns birthday is next week and I surprised her by having her old camp friends fly out for a three day sleep over", smiled Buffy as she watched Spike put up a banner saying Happy Birthday Dawn  
  
"So what camp did we go to", asked Amanda as everyone started grabbing up the weapons  
  
Seven AM  
  
"Hello again Mrs. Summers", stated Mrs. Kroeger as Buffy opened the door to let the social workers in  
  
"Nice to see you again, how are you feeling", asked Buffy fighting the urge to laugh  
  
"Mrs. Summers, my name is Mrs. Jones I'm Williams case worker and I'm also here to make sure Dawn is continuing to stay well even with her grades being average again", stated Mrs. Jones who was to the side of Mrs. Kroeger  
  
"I just want to say sorry for the mess but we've been having a birthday slumber party for Dawn", said Buffy as they walked past the living room that was covered in sleeping bags  
  
"Oh yes her birthday is next Wednesday", replied Mrs. Jones as she shuffled through a pile of papers  
  
"How is William taking the sudden lack of attention", asked Mrs. Kroeger  
  
"What do you mean lack of attention he's getting ten times more attention, the girls think he's adorable and he's a little flirt", laughed Buffy as the two women followed her into the kitchen  
  
"Hi Buffy could you get everyone to come in and eat", asked Willow who was working over the stove at a pile of pancakes  
  
"Sure, no prob Wills", stated Buffy  
  
"I just noticed this but why are all the blinds closed", asked Mrs. Jones  
  
"Oh I thought you knew, my husband has a very rare disease that makes him unable to go out in the direct sunlight so we keep the blinds closed during the day", replied Buffy as they walked out on the porch  
  
"How sad", replied Mrs. Jones as Buffy opened the back door to expose the chaos that was going on  
  
"Come one William get the ball in the goal", laughed Dawn as everyone was out playing soccer  
  
"I dit it, I dit it", laughed William as he made the goal  
  
"Why to go little one you can be on my team any day", laughed Rona  
  
"So that leaves the Apocalypse Stumpers with 6 and the Cross Carry with 9", stated Spike sitting on the porch in the shade with a baseball cap pulled low over his eyes  
  
"Come on gang foods ready", replied Buffy as she stood on the porch with the two social workers  
  
"Thanks Buffy", replied Dawn as everyone headed in the door  
  
"Yoh Buffster are these the case workers", asked Xander as he sat on the opposite side of the porch from Spike  
  
"Yah there here to make sure little Williams safe", answered Buffy as William stood behind her  
  
"Please don't take me away, I like it here and Miss. Buffy and Mr. Spike are really nice, so please don't take me away", whimpered William as he held tight to Buffys leg  
  
"It's okay William they will see nothings the matter here so calm down and everything will be okay", comforted Buffy as she took William in her arms  
  
"Come on Little Nibblet, you're not going any where and you're going to live here happily ever after with us and Nibblet", added Spike as he stood up and patted the childs back  
  
"They're right why don't you get something to eat and we'll just talk to Buffy and William and if everything's okay he can stay with you", replied Mrs. Jones as she walked up to the three  
  
"Come on Munch I'll take you inside and we'll leave Buffy and Spike to talk", stated Xander as he took the boy from Buffy and walked into the house  
  
"The child has become very attached to you in such a short period of time, why do you think that is", asked Mrs. Kroeger  
  
"May be because of the trouble he had with his first foster father Jason, now William doesn't have to worry about being beat on a daily basis", replied Buffy as they walked into the now empty kitchen  
  
"That is understandable. Amazingly for the amount of people visiting you apparently have a clean and well stocked house but may we see Williams room", asked Mrs. Jones  
  
"Of course, follow us", replied Buffy and to that they followed her up the stairs  
  
"So out of the three bedrooms who stays in each", asked Mrs. Jones as they walked through the hall  
  
"Buffy and I share the far bedroom, Dawn stays in the middle room, while William had this one", answered Spike as they entered Williams room  
  
"Lets see baby blue walls, wooden bunk bed with a desk at the bottom, dresser fully stocked with close, normal amount of toys", stated Mrs. Jones as she examined the room  
  
"Things seem a lot better then the magic weed you had last time", replied Mrs. Kroeger  
  
"Magic weed", asked Mrs. Jones  
  
"Last time Mrs. Kroeger was here I had two friends of mine living here who were practicing wiccas and Mrs. Kroeger miss understood thinking they were drugs", answered Buffy  
  
"What happen to your friends, they don't still live here", asked Mrs. Jones  
  
"Some psycho was out on the streets and started shooting, Tara was killed which caused Willow to kind of loose it", answered Spike  
  
"What do you mean loose it and is it the woman who was make Breakfast", asked Mrs. Kroeger  
  
"She went in a dark depression, Tara was her true love and she was killed, Willow spent some time in England getting back to the harmony of Wicca and now she's back and half way normal", stated Buffy as they walked out of the bedroom  
  
"You may have a strange group of friends, what makes you think this is a good environment for William", asked Mrs. Jones as they walked down the stairs to the living room  
  
"C-R-A-D-L-E, cradle", laughed William as he knelt on the couch while Willow was cleaning up the sits sleeping bags  
  
"Ah lets see D what starts with D", asked Willow then she started dancing around the room  
  
"D-A-N-C-E, dance, another", giggled William  
  
"You can already spell William", asked Mrs. Kroeger  
  
"Show him a word that starts with E and he'll spell it", stated Spike as he sat next to William  
  
"Okay", stated Mrs. Kroeger as she pointed to her earring  
  
"E-A-R- -R-I-N-G, right", asked William when he finished  
  
"Very good", answered Spike as William jumped on his lap  
  
"I don't see nothing wrong with William staying here", replied Mrs. Jones as she looked at the new family  
  
"Thank you, it's good here, even if I can't have my real mommy I have people who are as nice as my mommy was", smiled William as he ran over to her and gave Mrs. Jones a hug  
  
"Against my better judgment Mrs. Jones is correct there's nothing wrong here and you have a very happy child", stated Mrs. Kroeger  
  
"Miss. Buffy can I have another word", asked William as Mrs. Jones and Kroeger showed themselves out  
  
"How about", asked the First as he appeared in the form of Buffy laying on the floor holding a bundle of white flowers 


	5. 5

"Who are you, why do you look like Miss. Buffy", asked William as the First stood up and the flowers disappeared  
  
"How sweet a baby Spike may be you can spell funeral because that's what's going to happen to the slayer or may be not because all of her friends will be dead so no one will remember her or may be I can turn baby Spike against her like the older, how bout we try, Early one morning just as the sun was rising I heard a maid sing", started the first then he looked confused when Spike didn't go crazy  
  
"Oh you didn't get the memo, I guess you're not that all knowing", smiled Buffy  
  
"Oh well I have another weapon once my bringers retrieve it", said the First as he disappeared  
  
"Buffy I got a lock we have to go now", smiled Willow  
  
"Spike watch William, we'll be back as soon as possible", stated Buffy as the two woman ran out of the house  
  
"What's going on and who's that mean person who looked like Miss. Buffy and why'd she sing Mommies song", asked William  
  
"All I know is it was the big bad that Buffy's facing", answered Spike just as confused  
  
With Buffy and Willow  
  
"It looks like a wine cellar why would your tracker lead us here", whispered Buffy in Willows head as she and Willow snuck down the stairs  
  
"I don't know why but if Jasons note was correct this is where a powerful weapon of good is", retorted Willow  
  
"So Caleb how much longer till the Bringers have the Scythe out of that stone", asked the First in the form of Jenny Calendar  
  
"A few days it's embedded deep in the stone", answered Caleb  
  
"Hay that preacher guy was at the beginning of that fight last night but he disappeared", stated Willow as they came into view  
  
"Willow you distract him, I'll get the weapon then come help you", said Buffy as she dashed to the other side of the room staying close to the wall inching her way to the jack hammering Bringers  
  
"Distract them how the hell am I suppose to distract him", stated Willow as she stepped in the open then added out loud, "Well if it isn't the First Evil why do you take the forms of our dead friends"  
  
"Why are you here little witch you can't be alone so what you're the distraction", asked the First as Buffy sprinted the rest of the way to the Scythe stone and jumped on top of it  
  
"You've got to learn something, good always succeeds", laughed Buffy as she pulled the Scythe out of the stone and took out the Bringers  
  
"Well I guess this could be a problem", said Caleb as he watched Buffy jump down from the stone  
  
"You wont get away with this I will destroy all of you before this war is over and it comes today", screamed the First as he disappeared and Caleb ran off  
  
"So you did get my PS. message Buffy, I figured I would help the process of you getting rid of the First, Little William deserves a normal life but what I was seeing to come wasn't good", stated Jason as he appeared on top of the stone  
  
"Good thing Buffy asked me to go over the papers or no one would have understood your code for tracing the First and finding the weapon", replied Willow  
  
"I figured someone would notice there were letters in the wrong place I just didn't know who", said Jason  
  
"Thanks for the assistance Jason but I don't want to see your ugly face again", stated Buffy  
  
"Fine but remember I did this more for you then Giles well so you can piss off Giles but it's all the same", laughed Jason as he disappeared  
  
"Lets go explain to the gang what just happen they're probably really confused", said Willow as they walked up the stairs  
  
Summers House  
  
"Miss. Buffy you're okay what happen", asked William in a rush as the two women walked through the door  
  
"Yes we've been worried sick you know how worried this kids been and me", added Spike as he followed  
  
"Well you see this Scythe this is a weapon of good but the First had it, Willow was finally able to find where it was thanks to Jason", answered Buffy as she picked up William  
  
"So does this mean everything's okay", asked Dawn as they walked into the living room  
  
"Everything is wonderful for moment we have something to defeat the turakhan with ease, you should have seen Buffy with the Bringers", answered Willow  
  
"May be we should find out more about this thing before we go celebrating", stated Giles as he walked in  
  
"We don't have time to research or celebrate, the end is very near the only thing is it could be the end of the world or the war", replied Buffy as she stood in front of all the sits  
  
"What do you mean", asked Amanda  
  
"Everyone get weapons the final battle is upon us", answered Buffy as the ground started to shake 


	6. 6

"I'm scared Miss. Buffy what are we going to do", asked William as everyone scrambled for weapons  
  
"I know William but we need to get rid of the evil so everyone can be safe and happy", stated Buffy as she kissed Williams forehead  
  
"There's hundreds of turakan coming down the street", screamed Kennedy as she looked out the window  
  
"And we're going to face them head on", replied Buffy  
  
"It's going to be interesting to see how this ends", said Spike as everyone headed for the front porch  
  
"Buffy wait", whispered Willow as she looked at the sky which was being consumed by multiple unnatural colors  
  
"What's happening are we going to fight or no", asked Rona  
  
"Jason's very cleaver, Buffy said she never wanted to see him again but a bunch of family members is another story. We can't do it all but we can help you", smiled Tara as she stood in front of the group and another hundred people appeared up and down the street already battling some of the turakan  
  
"This should be interesting", stated Xander as they went to face the turakan  
  
"Welcome to our wonderful learning environment at Cleveland Springs, I'm Mrs. Beubendorf", stated a woman with pictures of giraffes all over her dress  
  
"That's good to hear I'm Buffy Summers", smiled Buffy as she walked into a class room with foot high tables  
  
"And the little one holding on to your pant leg must be William, it's nice to meet you William would you like to introduce yourself to the other kids", asked Mrs. Beubendorf  
  
"Okay you'll come back for me right Miss. Buffy", said William as he looked up at Buffy  
  
"Of course know go have fun I'll pick you up and bring you home at three", smiled Buffy and to that William walked over to a group of children  
  
"He'll be fine I heard from his file that he has attachment issue, I'll call if anything goes wrong but I think he'll have no trouble", replied Mrs. Beubendorf  
  
"I know he'll be fine, more things have happened though that make his attachment issues worst. Gangs on PCP took over our old town killing three of my best friends and a few of my sisters friends", stated Buffy as she noticed the remaining Scoobys standing at the window, the Scoobys only consisting of Spike, Giles and Dawn.  
  
"Williams cheering section", asked Mrs. Beubendorf as she noticed the group  
  
"Well he cheered for them when they needed it, so they figured they'd return the favor", laughed Buffy as Spike showed the peace sign and William returned it  
  
"If all kids were so lucky to have a normal family especially after so much pain", smiled Mrs. Beubendorf  
  
"Yah normal, normal as can be, with Daddy Spike, Grampy Giles and Aunty Dawn", stated Buffy 


End file.
